


“May I… may I help you, sir?”

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, admirative Steve, soft roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had a fantasy about catching his boyfriend Phil masturbating. In his oh so perfectly starched suit. Good news Stevie, fantasies sometimes come true!</p>
            </blockquote>





	“May I… may I help you, sir?”

Steve’s hands were shaking when he tried to insert the key into the lock. He fumbled, cursed, tried again and eventually managed to open the door, his heart beating faster and stronger than ever. He had no idea what to expect but Phil had said his fantasies could become true. That they were not going to wait until he would be back from his next mission.

His palms were sweaty and he almost dropped the fresh milk bottle on the floor when he saw that Phil was waiting for him, just like he had promised… splayed on the couch, pants and boxers down his legs, hard and t… touching himself. The huge mutant heart skipped a beat in Steve’s chest and he felt his blood boiling but not in anger. He knew he should have expected it, yet he didn’t imagine it would be such a mesmerizing show.

Steve scrutinized his boyfriend, fascinated. His feet in his expensive Italian shoes, his white boxers and black pants pooling around his ankles, his strong legs darkened by smooth brown hair, his muscular thighs and the gorgeous shaft he was lazily stroking, as if he “could do that all day”. Steve swallowed, biting his lips in envy. Not only had Phil kept his tie and white starched shirt on, but he had also added a dark jacket to realize his suit fantasy and Steve was very grateful… or he could have been, if he had been able to say a word. When their eyes met, the Captain shivered. Phil’s dark gaze, even when filled with lust, was always so gentle, so caring and loving! Steve stepped into the living room, barely managing to put the bottle on a table without breaking it in his strong hands. His pants were definitely too tight, he was as aroused as he could be, as a teenager who would see it for the first time; damn, he never had a thing for sugar daddies before but the way Phil looked at him, pampered him, showed him how to make love drove him crazy. Steve suppressed a whimper as his lover used his thumb to spread a drop of precum on the round head of his penis. He was the luckiest guy in the world, right? Agent Phillip Coulson waiting for him, masturbating for him… just for him. Steve unconsciously rubbed the front of his pants to put his bulky little soldier back in place. Blushing, he asked in a voice much more demanding than expected:

“May I… may I help you, sir?”

“Not now.” Phil replied with a smile full of promises. “You may watch though…”

Steve shoved his fists in his pockets, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. He couldn’t decide what to do, hesitated between looking at the dark, sexy eyes staring at him and the even more scandalous things that happened down there… Phil had sped up now, he was stroking himself with his whole fist, covering sometimes the head with his palm, sometimes squeezing the base hard… just as he liked it… and Steve knew it for having pumped himself the thick erection more than once. Unable to keep it to himself, Steve moaned a “You’re so beautiful!” that made Phil smile. When the agent invited him to come closer, Steve almost stumbled on his bootlaces. He could see Phil was about to come, he knew every second of his orgasm, the way his cheeks flushed, his short breath, the sweat on his brow, his glistening eyes blinking faster. Steve leaned forward and as Phil reached his hand out, he grabbed it to suck hard on two of his fingers.

“Oh… Stevie, yes… oh!”

Steve was truly disappointed when the fingers were abruptly removed from his mouth but Phil barely managed to pull up the bottom of his shirt to protect it, exposing his soft belly, before tilting his head back with a loud moan. His hand was pumping frantically and Steve wondered if he could come undone in his pants without being touched, just seeing his lover so aroused. Moaning himself, he savored everything, the soft noises in Phil’s throat, the white spurts splashing on his stomach, his flushed face, the tension in his whole body so suddenly relieved… 

“Oh, fuck Steve…” Phil rubbed his clean hand over his face with an exhausted smile. “Wish I could have lasted longer but you… ha, you got me, love!” 

“I don’t think I could have handled more of this!” Steve said with a shy smile. 

He could see his boyfriend was relieved, still he felt such a tension in his crotch, he felt needy and stupid for not knowing what to do now. Phil opened his eyes and grabbed Steve’s hand before kissing his palm in a very intimate gesture. He didn’t need to say it but his eyes, his smile, everything in his body screamed “I love you”.

“Care to help me with this mess?” he asked, vaguely gesturing at his own belly. 

Steve almost dropped to his knees with a “Yes… yes!” and braced himself between Phil’s legs before licking his stomach clean. He was so happy Phil had asked, he loved his taste more than anything, bitter and sweet, and definitely erotic. His tongue traveled up to the navel, he explored it for a few seconds, making Phil chuckle in pleasure before coming back to his warm and softening member. 

A few extra licks while Phil petted the top of his head and he was done, looking up to his lover, waiting for the next instructions. Whatever Phil decided, Steve knew that all the serums in the world wouldn’t prevent him from coming hard and too fast. He stood when his hot agent told him to, then, according to his requests, Steve straddled his lap, careful not to crush him under his weight. Phil’s hands on his belt made him shiver. After opening his pants, Phil put them down just enough to reach his goal, he didn’t even bother kissing him through his white briefs as he often did. Not this time. Steve was grateful, he would have come in his underwear if Phil had teased him. A relieved moan escaped his lips when his erection was finally released from his briefs, shamelessly pointing toward his lover’s face. By the time Phil had grabbed him in his firm hand and started licking the head, Steve was panting and groaning. His muscles flexed, he wanted it so badly, being enslaved by Phil’s incredible skills, unable to do anything but beg for more of these sweet attentions.

A warm and wet mouth took over his erection, he fell forward, gripping the back of the couch to handle the waves of pleasure. Phil was holding him in place the best he could, one hand on his thigh, the other one firmly wrapped around his cock, stroking fast… and the magical mouth was doing all these things, this combination of lips, tongue and just what Steve needed of teeth to whimper like a puppy. Steve had to use all of his willpower not to thrust hard in his lover’s mouth, for he knew it would hurt him. His legs were shaking. Phil might have been his first but Steve knew he was damn good at it. The way he hollowed his cheeks around his shaft, creating sensations Steve would have never imagined, rolling his testicles between his fingers like he knew precisely what he was feeling, playing with his foreskin like it was just a game. Steve shut his eyes, unable to stand more of the hot vision between his legs. He gripped the back of the couch harder and when Phil gently scratched the soft spot under his bottom, swallowing him as far as he could, Steve arched his back, spasming, coming with a loud groan. He couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure in his whole body and the hands and mouth of his caring lover whose name he moaned about ten times before sitting down on his heels, sweaty and empty, exhausted but happy. 

Phil immediately wrapped his arms around him and Steve let his head fall on the agent’s strong shoulders. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, feeling himself blushing. His heart was racing, he struggled to breathe again and a wave of shame swept through him. But Phil knew him, maybe even more than he knew himself, and while kissing softly his temple, his cheek and all the side of his face, Phil whispered:

“Don’t do that, babe… hey, shhhh. It’s alright. Don’t do that. Don’t regret it now, it was really good and there’s nothing you should be ashamed of. Okay? You listen to me? Look at me, love.”

Steve obeyed, panting a little. He always felt guilty after trying new things, after being so naughty, most probably because of his strict education, but Phil surely knew how to take care of him. A warm hand brushed his flushed cheek. 

“I told you not to worry, it can never be “too dirty” if it’s done between two people who love each other, okay? You and I were both willing to do this, and frankly next time you have such a good idea, don’t keep it to yourself, sweetheart.” 

In front of this bright smile, Steve couldn’t tell right from wrong, he could just believe him with blind faith. He kissed Phil slowly, lazily, tasting himself on his tongue. He sometimes wondered what it was like to have sex just for the sake of it, without cuddling afterwards, without a caring lover to spoil you, to love you and make sure you were okay. He didn’t judge those who did but he was sure he couldn’t stand being without Phil and his gentle touch, his warm kisses and kind words. He couldn’t wait for the bath that would follow, with a glass of milk and soft music, the cuddles and the nap on their bed, so close to each other. 

“You okay?” Phil suddenly asked with a worried look.

“Yes” Steve smiled. “Yes, I’m fine, honey…” 

Phil kissed him, whispering sweet nothings against his lips while Steve hugged him tightly, wondering how he could be so lucky to be in love with such a super agent, a sweet boyfriend, a sexy flasher all in one. Steve had no idea what he might have done to deserve it, but he really liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blog Ask Capsicoul I co-manage on Tumblr, after the boys had an interesting conversation about "What Steve would do if he stumbled upon Phil masturbating" and the little game the boys played in consequence.


End file.
